The Gods of Broken Light.
At one time, the most powerful god in sinyanor was the god of magic. Legends tell that the ancients grew so powerful they attempted to slay the god to gain his magic. Little did they know, that slaying the god of magic would cause him to break into eight separate beings, each more powerful than the next. These new gods made slaves of the ancients, and they were forced into a religious servitude for 1000 years. It was then, for all time after, against the religious laws of the ancients to slay a god. ''' '''These gods are still worshiped by the people of Sæm A'non, and are each associated with a school of magic. 'Clerical Structure: the city of Sæm A'non has one great temple to all the gods at the ground floor ææof the Arcane regents palace, in addition to this, there are 8 noble houses that govern the city, each one has a palace built atop a temple dedicated to their family’s patron deity. ' Al’teh Baruq The god of protection. The guardian of the realm of the material against those that live beyond. He shield the realm of the prime material plane from those who would wish to invade it. The most noble of the gods and the favorite of the common man. ' '(abjuration) Shu’ Heaoudagh The god of travel. The being responsible for navigating the planet through the stars, granting safe travel not only between locations of the living world but also between the world of the living and the world of the dead. He also allows the elementals to travel to the mortal world to keep the oceans moving, the wind blowing, fires burning, and the mountains standing. But is always there to send them back to where they came from when their job is complete. (Conjuration) Eih Ro’pheah The Divining goddess. She sees everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen. But can only speak in riddles. Those of divine intellect are able to make sense of her prophecies and tales, but mortals are driven to insanity by her words, for they are not meant to know the secrets of the universe. (Divination) Sa’harouhn The Enchantress. The goddess most commonly associated with beauty and the powers of seduction. She is known for pitting mortals against one another with conflicting promises, Sending mortals of endless quests, and controlling the behaviour of great beasts and even sometimes other gods (Enchantment) Tah D’miruhn The Destroyer. The god of chaos, war , destruction. He is regarded as the most directly powerful of all the gods, but perhaps not the most clever. He waits for the time when the world is done and he will be free to destroy everything. While waiting he unleashes his fury in small bursts. Tidal Waves, Hurricanes, Volcanic Eruptions, and other natural disasters are his marks on the world. (Evocation) Wa’Hoom The Trickster god. The god of mischief and illusion. He commits all unsolved pranks, from hiding an individual shoe from a pair; to most notoriously tricking the king of the Fomorians, Culwch into killing his own son and shattering the giant kingdoms into many tribes (Illusion) ' Quiam Al’Arwah' The god of death. Ruler of the land of the dead, and the judger of souls. He holds the power over life and death, and is the only one who holds the secrets of returning beings from the land of the dead… with or without their souls… (Necromancy) Taq’whiilon ''' '''The god of change. Known as the everchanging god.he takes many forms and often works with Wa’Hoom to play pranks of mortals. He changes water to ice and steam, rocks to magma, caterpillars to moths, children to adults and from one season to the next. (Transmutation)